


lists

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Angst, Gen, i use the word godtrash a lot okay, if any gumball/darwin shippers get anywhere near this im killing you to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rob makes lists for himself





	lists

Here's what you know about yourself.

  1. Your name is Rob.
  2. You're a cyclops, and as a result are very tall.
  3. You used to go to Elmore Junior High.
  4. You have blue skin and brown hair.
  5. You have a pink eye. Not the disease/illness, your iris is colored pink.
  6. You don't remember your family. 
  7. You went to a cool party once, and it was the most fun day of your life.
  8. You don't like being called by the wrong name.
  9. You can't remember anything before the day you first saw Gumball and Darwin.
  10. You are floating in an ocean of endless static, surrounded by mistakes. You suppose maybe you are one.




End file.
